last_childrenfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrence Silva
Terrence Silva the main Protagonist of the Last Children. He along with Cody, Jazzra and Eveline will be together in the journey as their family are no longer around. Appearance He's 16 years old with black hair and blue eyes. he wore a sea green shirt with a red and navy vest, black short.and black and purple sneakers. during in Edenia, he wore a dark green and black shirt, beige short and wrist brace on his arms black and purple boots. in his dragon as the rage took over, he has cyan-green scale, gree eyes and he wore gold and green armor. Personality He was loving brother and brave boy in his life on earth. he love his family very much for he hasn't met them for years due of him being with Manfred. he was prone to go to anger whenever a family is being threaten as the result of being in Dragon form. during in Edenia, He was anti-social and loner since he was different to them and not like them. he feels like an outcast never belong there at all. History Terrence was born in 1990 after BRandon. he didn't get along with others in Edenia due of him being different and always being stay in the palace all the time never hang around with others. Traitor in Edenia, Family reunited in 2003, Terrence went a walk alone before he stummped in the temple with a statue of Antonio Silva and founded a sphere. he was soon taken back home by Brandon and kept a secret. he soon looked into the sphere and learned a terrifying truth about his father being possessed. he fought his own father in combat and defeated after receiving a keyblade. little does Terrence know, he learned Brandon saw the whole the thing as he tried to explained only he won't listen and attack. he escape from his brother's rage and left to Earth twhile searching for his family there going throught tough journey. Terrence came to boston to rest before seeing a couple of girls bullying the other. he stepped in defended her. after saving her, the girl, JAzzra quickly see him and brought him home to meet the parents. Terrence didn't know what's going until he saw his mother with another man Jirani telling him he's the father and Terrence is his son along with Cody and JAzzra are his siblings. Terrence was happy to hear it become part of a new family. Carrina's deception 3 years laters, Terrence acceptedly become a new brother to Cody and Jazzra as they started bonding except Carrina. during the time, he found a hood figure, before heading back home. they next day they learned the truth from Marlon as Carrina is dating Sylvain. he was searching some answers about them. he, Cody, Jazzra and Eveline confronted their sister about this until she wished she wasn't part of the family. after what happen, Terrence, Cody and Jazzra had came back somewhere before they meet with the parents about what's happening around in boston as they learned demonwraith are coming and leave them no choice to leave Boston. Battle in Boston as they leave boston, He went to bridge along as Cody and JAzzra went to save the others. He confronted the demons and soon meet Lord Arkhanon for learned he wasn't just possessed but he learned Lord Arkhanon looked like Terrence. the snake demon everything what happen during life and ruined Kim Lin's after he raped her. He soon attack full on with the demon wraith after Brandon and Carrina threaten to kill Jazzra, he confronted his former brother and attack as he explain how he's different was looking down to other only it was the other way. he defeats his brother with ease. Mysterious Tower, Mission on London Terrence, Cody, Jazzra and Eveline came to another world and went to the tower only Eveline had a fall out. he soon face Brother once more until he was saved by Jason, LExi and Yuya. they meet wih Yen Sid as he explains what's happening and wanted them to go to London. He, siblings, Jason, Yuya and Lexi came to London and thanks informations from Eddy Bane, Nemi Montoya and Axel Manning, they meet with Victoria Nash and become a chaperone. during the stay, he was soon secretly l Family no more, Future for Terrence Terrence meet Jake Richard, Tommy Oliver, Splinter, Chun Li and Mercy to inform the young keywielder what's happening in Boston and soon warned him about the danger not to go into a wrong path. in the museum, Terrence, Cody, Jazzra, Jason, Yuya, Lexi, and Yuya were on watch on the student before he see Carrina as Terrence followed her. he soon confronted his brother with Jirani as hostage before he sees his father killed by Brandon and Carrina. he went on his own and kill his own siblings with sadness and regret. Terrence was soon taken under the care of Yen Sid along his siblings, Jason, Yuya and Lexi. he soon discove Eveline and then see Eveline look alike and the wizard before leaving. Gallery Terrence Silva (Edenia Outfit).png|Terrence Silva (Edenia Outfit) Terrence Silva (Dragon Form).png|Terrence's Dragon form Trivia * The author had to choices some actors to play Terrence Silva. Sean Schemmel and Crispin Freeman were going to be voiced for the character until Ben Diskin plays Terrence. * Terrence was originally going to be the Dragon halfa in the draft, the next become the KEyblade wielder after giving up the dragon power. he was finalized as he has a dragon arm and wield a keyblade. * Terrence was known to have some love interest in his life for some alternate universe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Team TCJE Category:Teenagers Category:Keywielders Category:Silva Family Category:Morgan Family Category:Griffin Family